


falling fast, falling slow

by chocolatechip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Sam talks to them differently. It’s because they’re different, he supposes. Or maybe it’s just because Sam thinks of them as different. Bucky is physical, with loud voices and waving gestures. Steve is rooted in emotions, with soft whispers and gentle hands.





	falling fast, falling slow

Sam talks to them differently. It’s because they’re different, he supposes. Or maybe it’s just because Sam thinks of them as different. Bucky is physical, with loud voices and waving gestures. Steve is rooted in emotions, with soft whispers and gentle hands.

 

Sam falls for Steve first.

 

It’s because Steve is softer, Sam likes to think. It’s because Steve knows exactly what to say and when to say it. It’s because he knows when he makes a mistake, and he does his best to fix it.

 

Sam falls for Steve fast, like water breaking a dam.

 

Bucky is a little more complicated.

 

Sam does not have a moment of realization when it comes Bucky. It happens slowly, slowly, slowly. Like Bucky, it begins physically. They touch with rough hands, biting teeth, and scratching nails.

 

You could say that Sam never falls for Bucky.

 

But he does.

 

Slowly. 


End file.
